footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank de Boer
| cityofbirth = Hoorn | countryofbirth = Netherlands | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender / Sweeper | currentclub = Atlanta United (head coach) | clubnumber = | youthyears = –1984 1984-1988 | youthclubs = VV De Zouaven Ajax | years = 1988-1999 1999-2003 2003-2004 2004 2004-2005 2005-2006 Total | clubs = Ajax Barcelona Galatasaray Rangers Al Rayyan Al-Shamal | caps(goals) = 328 (30) 144 (5) 15 (1) 15 (2) 16 (5) 1 (0) 519 (43) | nationalyears = 1990-2004 | nationalteam = Netherlands | nationalcaps(goals) = 112 (13) | manageryears = 2007–2010 2008–2010 2010–2016 2016-2017 2017 2018– | managerclubs = Ajax (youth) Netherlands (assistant) Ajax Internazionale Crystal Palace Atlanta United }} Franciscus "Frank" de Boer (born 15 May 1970) is a Dutch football manager who is currently the head coach of Atlanta United. A former defender, De Boer spent most of his professional playing career with Ajax, winning five Eredivisie titles, two KNVB Cups, three Super Cups, one UEFA Cup, one UEFA Champions League and one Intercontinental Cup. He later spent five years at Barcelona, where he won the 1998–99 La Liga title, before retiring after short spells at Galatasaray, Rangers, Al-Rayyan and Al-Shamal. De Boer is the most capped outfield player in the history of the Netherlands national football team, with 112 caps. He captained the Oranje to the semi-finals of both the 1998 FIFA World Cup and UEFA Euro 2000. After retiring from playing, he went into management with the Ajax youth team and as assistant to Bert van Marwijk with the Dutch national team. In December 2010, he took over as manager of Ajax and went on to win the Eredivisie title in his first season. In 2013, De Boer received the Rinus Michels Award for manager of the year in the Netherlands after leading Ajax to their third successive Eredivisie title. A year later, he became the first manager to win four consecutive Eredivisie titles. In August 2016 he was appointed as manager of Internazionale, replacing Roberto Mancini. He is the twin brother of Ronald de Boer, with whom he was a teammate at Ajax, Barcelona, Rangers, Al-Rayyan, Al-Shamal and the Netherlands national team. Honours Player Club ;Ajax *Eredivisie (5):1989–90, 1993–94, 1994–95, 1995–96, 1997–98 *KNVB Cup (2): 1992–93, 1997–98 *Johan Cruijff Shield (3): 1993, 1994, 1995 *UEFA Champions League: 1994–95 *UEFA Cup: 1991–92 *UEFA Super Cup: 1995 *Intercontinental Cup: 1995 ;Barcelona *La Liga: 1998–99 ; Al Rayyan *Emir of Qatar Cup 2005 International ;Netherlands *FIFA World Cup Fourth Place: 1998 Manager ;Ajax *Eredivisie (4): 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13, 2013–14 *Johan Cruijff Shield: 2013 Assistant coach ;Netherlands *FIFA World Cup Runner-up: 2010 Individual ;Player *ESM Team of the Year: 1995-96 *FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 1998 *UEFA Euro Team of the Tournament: 2000 ;Manager *Amsterdamse coach van het jaar (De Fanny) : 2012, 2014 *Rinus Michels Award: 2013, 2014 *JFK's Greatest Man Award: 2013 External links * Category:Managers Category:Retired Players Category:Players Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Dutch players Category:Defenders Category:Netherlands international players Category:AFC Ajax players Category:FC Barcelona players Category:Galatasaray S.K. players Category:Rangers F.C. players Category:Al Rayyan SC players Category:Al-Shamal Sports Club players Category:Eredivisie players Category:La Liga players Category:Süper Lig players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:Qatar Stars League players Category:UEFA Euro 1992 players Category:UEFA Euro 2000 players Category:UEFA Euro 2004 players Category:1994 FIFA World Cup players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:FIFA Century Club Category:AFC Ajax non-playing staff Category:Dutch football managers Category:AFC Ajax managers Category:Inter Milan managers Category:Crystal Palace F.C. managers Category:Atlanta United FC coaches Category:Eredivisie managers Category:Serie A managers Category:Premier League managers